


UT Quotes

by Pandini



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bazookas, Cookies, Evil layouts, Other, Skeletons, Sleepovers, Under!Discord AU, motors, one brain cell, quotes, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandini/pseuds/Pandini
Summary: Random quotes
Relationships: Probably - Relationship, Shadow x Soulide, a buncha ships, don't count on it though - Relationship, idk
Kudos: 6





	1. CROSS GET BACK!

**Author's Note:**

> made outta PURE b o r e d o m

Epic cop: "Bruh, you are under arrest for carrying 3 people on one motorcycle"

Crystal: oh for Frick's sake..

Glitch and Gaster: "...."

Crystal: "...wait, three??"

Epic cop: "yeah bruh, three."

Gaster, Facepalming: "Oh my void"

......

Crystal: "CROSS FELL OFF!!!!"


	2. Hospital sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is clueless and stubborn
> 
> Seven decides to just roll with it

Violet grinned at her brother

Violet: "I love sleepovers!!!"

Seven: "...this is not a sleepover sis, this is the hospital."

Violet, pouting; "then why am I in a nightgown??"

Seven facepalmed and calmly told his twin: "that's a hospital gown"

Violet: "...."  
she shook her head at her brother  
"truth or dare"

Seven: "......."

seven: "truth."


	3. his cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one eats epic's cookies without permission

Blueberry came crashing through the door

Blue: "I MIGHT HAVE ACCIDENTALLY ATE ONE OF EPIC'S COOKIES"

Blue: "how long do u think I have to live???"

Soulen: "ten."

Blue: "ten what??"

soulen: "nine"

blue: "...."

soulen: "eight"


	4. B U R N

Byte: "HELP!"   
  
  
Last: "sure"   
he turns on the lighter and says; "may I?"   
  
  
War!phylis: "we need oil-"   
  
  
Byte: "excuse me...... EXCUSE MEE!??"   
  
  
Last: "I'm helping you, Bones can't be burnt"   
  
  
War!Phylis: "let's test" **holds up bazooka**


	5. the evil gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buncha "bad" guys

Shadow: "wow Soulide, this evil tea truly is delicious"

Soulide: "would you like some evil cookies with your evil tea?"

shadow: "why yes ofcourse, my evil love"

they both sip their drinks evilly

Soulide: "so how was the evil weather today?"

shadow: "evil, as usual"

Hell in the background; "god, I need to get out of here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Light, waddling towards their evil parents: "daddy! mommy! I want evil huggies!!!"


	6. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol end me

Epic: "Girls are hot"

Epic: "boys are hot"

Epic: "why is everybody so hot!!??"

Glitch: "Global warming."


	7. donuts

Soulen: "Violet did you eat my donuts?"

violet, mouth stuffed with donuts: "...nwo"

Soulen: "then what's that white powder on your sweater?"

Violet: "........."

Violet: "cocaine"


	8. *ScReAmS iN tErRorR*

Epic kicks down the door

Epic: "SOULY! SEVEN!!!!"

Epic: "HELP ME!!"

Soulen and seven, "with waht?"

Violet; holding a makeup kit: "daaaddyyyyyy!!!! I'm gonna make you pretty!!!"

Epic, whispering loudly; "help... me..."

violet begins dragging Epic out of the room

Epic: *UnHoLy ScReAmIng*

....  
seven: "well ok"

Soulen snorts


	9. A smoothie. that's it.

Soulide is dragging a dead body in a bag to the trash can while sipping a smoothie

Epic cop: "ehm.. miss? what ya got there bruh?"

Soulide: "..........."

Soulide: *looooooooooooooooooooooooooong sip* 

Soulide: "a smoothie."


	10. *THWONK*

Soulen, texting: "Quit throwing stones at my window! What do you have a phone for?!"

Epic, texting back: "Shoot, you’re right, my bad bruh."

*THONK*

. . .

Soulen opens her window and shouts; "DID YOU JUST THROW YOUR PHONE AT MY WINDOW?!?"


	11. the dark

Seven: "Sure is dark in here."

Violet: "..."

Seven while sweating; I’m not scared or anything.

Violet: ". . ."

Seven: "I mean, who’s scared of the dark these days? Not me. sev, nooooooooooooooooooo bruh."

Violet: "Do you want me to hold your hand-"

Seven: "........"

Seven: "Yes, please."


	12. in charge

Epic: "while I'm gone, Violet, you're in charge"

Violet fist pumps the air: "YES!!!"

Epic, whispering: "Seven, you're secretly in charge"

Seven: "duh."

Soulen rolls her eyes at her family


	13. Chapter 13

Dust: "Quick, you're losing a lot of blood! What's your type?"

Shadow: "yandere, evil, pretty-"

Dust: "No, Your BLOOD type, S!"

Shadow: *looks at his arm*

Shadow: "Red"

Epic: "Just let him die, bruh"


	14. HItrogen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sightrogen

Gaster: "What happens to nitrogen when the sun rises??"

Glitch: "It becomes daytrogen"

Gaster: "...."

Gaster: "*sigh* I'm going to bed"

Violet: "Good nitrogen"

Seven: "Sleep tightrogen!"

Epic: "Don't let the bed bugs bitrogen"

Soulen: "whytrogen....."


	15. TELL EM'

Soulide: "what's the best way to tell Epic that I want to hit him in the head with a chair?"

Shadow, sipping Tea: "Don't tell him; just do it"


	16. GODDAMNIT

Glitch: "God nerfed me by making me short but as soon as I fix that I'm coming for him"

Gaster: "oh my v o i d...."


	17. BE hOnESt

Soulen, texting Soulide: Hey,

Soulen: Did you poison me yesterday?

Soulide: Be honest.


	18. Rat

shadow and Crystal coming back from a day treasure hunting  
yet they're empty handed

Shadow: "Maybe the real treasure were the friends we made along the way."

Shadow, pointing to Epic: "Also this rat we found."

Epic: *gaspeth*


	19. the brain cell

Gaster: "It’s like every man in this AU has to share one brain cell"

Glitch: _*can’t think of a good comeback because it’s not his turn to use the brain cell*_


	20. Food of wisdom

Crystal: "Life is weird and things happen"

Crystal: "but in the end we're all human beans"

Crystal: "beings*"

Krist: "And together we will rice"

Violet: "Lettuce pray"

Seven: "Ramen."

Glitch, laughing: "WHAT did I just witness?"


	21. A cult????

Soulen: "you started a CULT??????"

Crystal: "no... I just... kind of adopted one."


	22. pretty boy

Epic: "why do people use pretty boy as an insult bruh?"

Epic: "I'm the prettiest damn boy you have ever seen!."


	23. come on, take a screenshot, do it

Violet, learning to drive: "what happens If I press accelerate and brake at the same time?"

Seven: "it takes a screenshot"

~Later that day~

Violet: "and THAT is how we crashed your car."


	24. send pie please, I'm hungry

Violet: Senpaiiii!!~

Krist: ...send pie?

violet: "...."

Krist: "....."

violet: "just die"

Epic: "hi-"

Soulen "god why.."


	25. icecream

Violet: "aunt Soulide, where are we going?"

Soulide: "To commit a felony or get ice cream, I'll decide on the way"

.....


	26. BFF's   F o r e v e r

Crystal: "if I died, how much would you miss me?"

Epic: "it's cute how you think dying will get you out of this friendship"


	27. stoopid

Blueberry: "I may be stupid..."

Glitch "...."

Glitch: "but?"

Blueberry: "no, that's it" :/


	28. forbidden chocolate

Glitch: "every time I stay at a hotel I take a bite out of the soap to confused the cleaning staff!"

Gaster: "hey Glitch, real quick, whaT THE ACTUALY FU-"

Crystal: "you DO realized that by actually biting a chunk of soap, you are, in fact, the one losing."

Epic: "ya'll are just jelous that he's brave enough to munch on the forbidden chocolate"

Glitch, eating soap: "I'm living."

Violet: "what does the forbidden chocolate taste like?"

Glitch: "..........."

GLitch: "Soap."


	29. armkle

Violet: "Ow! My armkle!"

Krist: "Your what??"

Seven, tired: "She means her wrist."


	30. Shady!~ oh SHAADYY!!!!~~

Epic: "hey shady!~"

Shadow: "Don't call me that"

Epic: "does it bother you?"

Shadow: "yes."

Epic: "hmmm.... G o o d"


	31. it's free bois

Gaster: Ugh, nothing in life is free!

Violet: "Love is free."

Krist: "Friendship is free!"

Glitch: "Sleep is free."

Epic: "Knowledge is free."

Seven: "Air is free!"

Soulen: "hugs are free!!"

*Cross, sipping hot cocoa*

Cross: "Anything is free if you just take it."


	32. A

Soulide bursts into the doctor's office

Soulide: "DOC!! ME THINK I'M AFRAID OF LETTERS BY THEMSELVES!!"

Epic: "o?"

Soulide: "...."

Epic: "u r?"

Soulide: *high pitched noise of discomfort* 

Epic: "a, I c"

Soulide: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Epic: "u ok?"

Soulide: aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *screams in terror* 

Epic: "uuuuuuuuhh..... T?"

Soulide was rolling around on the floor, crying.

Soulide: *UnHoLy ScReAmInG*

Epic, facepalming: "G.... y...??"

Soulide, rolling around in her puddle of tears: "WAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Epic: =3= 

Epic: "I need 2 p....."


	33. best compliment

Violet: "compliment me!"

Seven: "barbecue sauce"

Violet: "..thanks"


	34. killing killer kills a killer but the killer became the killer so the killer killed another killer with his killer gun.

Dust: "If you kill a killer the amount if killers in the world stays the same"

Shadow: "kill two."


	35. oopsie?

some guy: "MAN memes SUCK!!!"

...

Epic: "and then he ran into my knife"

. . . 

Epic: "and then he ran into my knife ten times"


	36. oh heckity heck!

Crystal: “Fuck I wanna die.”

Soulen: “Language!”

Crystal: “Heckity heck! I crave death! Oh gosh diddidly darn, I’m surely in one perculiar pickle!”

Epic: “Please resume cursing...”


	37. idots

Soulide: My life is in the hand of an idiot!!!

Epic and Dust: "nono! TWO idiots!"


	38. loud

Epic: "So, what is Glitch to you?"

Crystal: The reason I wake up every morning

Epic: "...That’s adorable bruh"

Glitch, earlier that morning, barging into Crystal's room, smacking pans together: "RISE AND SHINE YOU BALD BITCH, WAKE THE FUCK UP-"


	39. ckat

Epic: "How loud would it be if every cat meowed at once?"

Dust: "The average cat meow is 65/75dB, above speaking volume but below shouting. There are approximately 2 billion cats in the world. So, by that math, 130 to 150 dB, which is about 100 million dragons all roaring at once."

Epic: "...."

Epic, "fingergunning: Cat-astrophically loud bruh!"


	40. gat

~In an Under!discord chat group~

Epic: the one below me is gat

Epic: gay* 

Epic: "....."

Epic: "......wait-"

Soulen: "PFF- ommg-"

Cross: "dUDE- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"


End file.
